


The Petunia's Coffee Stop

by Chibifukurou



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe Jacob Jensen serves his stint in the army and then returns to civilian life. Together he and his sister open Petunia's Internet Cafe and Coffee stop. It doesn't take long for a certain cat to become a regular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Petunia's Coffee Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).




End file.
